


Well, Shit...

by EvanesDust



Series: Stiles and Derek Sitting in a Tree, F U C- Whoa! Let's Not Be Inappropriate, mmmkay? [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mpreg, Rimming, Soul Bond, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-09-02 17:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/EvanesDust
Summary: It’s his first day back to classes after spring break. Walking into class, he’s shocked to learn that his favorite professor had transferred. The man at the board is not someone he recognizes, not having seen him around campus before. He’s not a man that would go unnoticed. He’s older, tall, with blonde hair, but it’s the dark glasses and cane that would draw attention. He’s blind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *what even is a 'comma'? as always all mistakes are my own.*

Stiles wakes to Derek’s hands roaming over his body. “Mmm, that feels nice.” his voice still heavy with sleep.

He feels kisses up the length of his body, never lingering in one spot, until Derek reaches his mating bite. The were gently presses his teeth against the impression causing Stiles to moan in pleasure. “Happy birthday baby.”

“Mmhmm. Definitely. Do that again. Always feels so good when you do that.” Stiles feels the pressure when Derek grants his wish. “God, yes. Always so good to me.” He turns to capture his mates’ lips in a kiss that quickly becomes heated.

Derek breaks the kiss and Stiles tries to bring his lips back, but the man chuckles and whispers in his ear. “Turn over.”

Sensing the were’s intentions, he complies and receives a slap on the ass once he’s on his stomach. “Hey!  _ Oh _ !” His exclamation is cut off when Derek parts his cheeks and he can feel a tongue on his hole. “ _ Fuck _ !” Stiles is in a state of ecstasy when Derek presses a finger in. He’s sure that Derek’s a mind reader because the man always knows just what he needs. It’s not long before Derek has him properly stretched and Stiles can feel him lining up. “Mmm, best birthday ever.”

He hears Derek’s attempt at a chuckle get drowned out into a moan as he bottoms out. “Yes- mmm- for your birthday, but I’m pretty sure I’m getting something outta this too.”

Stiles lifts his hips a little, which pushes Derek further in. “You’re definitely getting some, that’s for sure.”

Derek’s hips start snapping and he grunts out ‘ _ you’re a menace _ ’. The man braces his hands on the small of Stiles’ back and slows down his pace. Stiles loves it this way. Honestly, he loves all the ways that Derek’s cock fills him. From hard and fast, to grinding on him when he’s on top, but there’s something about the longer and deeper thrusts that truly tear him apart.

Maybe it’s the sweet friction it causes on his straining dick against the mattress. Honestly, he’s not sure because right now his mind is blank, and his mumblings are incomprehensible. The mind reader knows. Of course, he does. Because Derek lifts Stiles and begins stroking him in time with his thrusts. “Are you close baby? Do you need to cum? I wanna feel you cum. You feel  _ so good  _ when you cum.” aaannd he’s dead. That damn dirty talk has come to claim him, just like he always knew it would.

He’s lost in the euphoria of Derek fucking him, stroking him. All it takes is a hot breath on his ear telling him to let go and he’s lost, falling into bliss. And he knows Derek isn’t lying about loving the feeling of Stiles’ climax because soon he feels his mate pulse inside him as he has his own. Best birthday ever.

As they’re in the shower, preparing for the horde of guests that will soon swarm the loft, Stiles starts complaining. “Can’t we just cancel the party and lie in bed all day. I mean it could just be a day of marathon sex. It’d be the best present ever.”

He can feel Derek roll his eyes. “Stiles, we’ve had sex twice already this morning. And I’m sure we’ll have more later, but it’s your birthday and the pack want to celebrate.”

“We haven’t had sex twice. I think I’d remember if we had sex twice. I can name every single time we’ve had sex Derek. Our first time was-”

“Of course, you  _ would _ focus on  _ that _ . I seem to remember someone waking me up at what, 4am?”

Stiles gets a dreamy look as he remembers getting up for a glass of water and getting an instant boner at the sight of the bed sheet riding low on Derek’s hips, showing just the top of the man’s ass cheeks. “ _ Yeah _ …” he sighs, happily.

He feels the hard press of Derek behind him, the were not at all unaffected by the waves of lust rolling off his body. “God, what you do to me. That you let me take you however I want. I’ll give you the world.”

Stiles turns in his arms, wrapping him into a tight embrace. “I don’t need the world. Just you.  _ Always  _ you.”

Derek kisses him. Gently at first, but soon it builds, and Stiles now understands what Derek meant about the awkwardness of shower sex, but he can’t get over the fact that his boyfriend fiancé would always do everything in his power to give Stiles all he wants and that makes it beautiful. “Happy birthday baby.”

“I love you, Der.”

He spends the rest of the weekend surrounded by his family and pack, and Stiles dreams of their future. A home for their family, the rooms filled with the laughter of their children. After dealing with Scott being bitten, his mother’s death, and Lydia’s constant rejection of his advances, he can’t believe that this is his life. Apart from the Darach, in the few months since meeting Derek, his life has changed for the better. He’s gained new friends, more family, and a love he never thought he’d have.

~~~~~

It’s his first day back to classes after spring break. Walking into class, he’s shocked to learn that his favorite professor had transferred. The man at the board is not someone he recognizes, not having seen him around campus before. He’s not a man that would go unnoticed. He’s older, tall, with blonde hair, but it’s the dark glasses and cane that would draw attention. He’s blind.

There’s a lilt to the man’s voice that he can’t quite place. It’s soothing to listen to and Stiles must fight to stay awake while the man lectures. He jolts up when the bell rings, signifying the end of class.

He really shouldn’t have done such an early class for a Monday. Usually it’s not a problem going to bed early on Sunday nights, but between his birthday festivities and working on the Hale house, he had a pretty late night. Also, sex.

“Mr. Stilinski?”

He looks up as the professor makes his way over to where he’s sitting. “Yes, professor?”

He watches as the man easily walks up the steps through the crowds of students filing out of the lecture hall and finds him even though he’s in the middle of a row. “Please, call me Deuc,  _ Miecyzslaw _ .”

Stiles narrows his eyes at not only the use of his birth name and that it’s pronounced correctly, but at the way the man said it, almost seductively. His name is not seductive. “Uh, of course, prof- er, I mean, Deuc. But only if you’ll call me Stiles. Only my dad calls me Miecyzslaw.”

Deuc holds his hand out and Stiles wants to ignore it, pretending to be busy packing up his notes, but when he does, he feels a pressure at his back where the man leans over him, hand on his shoulder. “Professor Davidson left some notes on his classes and you were promised to be a wonderful student. Imagine my surprise when you started nodding off during the lecture.”

He shifts away as the man breathes into his ear. “Uh, yeah about that. It was a long weekend. My fiancé and I are remodeling his family home, so we can move in after our wedding.”

“Fiancé?” Deuc stands back up but leaves his hand on his shoulder. “Well then, congratulations are in order.” He feels pressure on his shoulder where the man squeezes. “To a long and happy marriage.”

“Uh yeah, thanks. I should really get going though, next class is soon, and I clearly need some caffeine, so…”

“Yes, well, it was a pleasure to meet you, Stiles. See you at next class.”

He gathers up his remaining items and says, “sure thing professor,” before rushing from the room.

By the time all his classes are done, and he just wants to go home and crawl into bed, hopefully with Derek for some cuddles. The elevator to the loft is broken and he groans at the realization that he’ll have to trudge up the stairs to the top floor.  _ Fuck my life! _

He slides open the loft door and immediately heads for the were, wanting to be wrapped in warm hug. The professor had been niggling at the back of his mind all day.  _ Bad touch, bad touch _ is all he can think. Up the stairs to the study he goes, knowing that’s where the man is. The door is open, and he can see Derek looking at the bookcase on the wall. Never really able to surprise the man, he walks up to place his hands on his mates’ waist.

Suddenly Derek spins and snarls, eyes red, face half shifted. Stiles stumbles towards him, looking back towards whatever danger the man sensed. “Der, what’s going?” He feels claws at his waist, turning him back to face his mate.

Derek’s eyes still glow red, but his face is no longer shifted, just a mask of confusion. “Stiles?” The were leans his head forward and sniffs at Stiles’ neck and shoulder. A growl erupts from his mate’s chest and he’s pushed back slightly. “Who were you with?” Derek asks, the words harsh on his ears.

He frowns at the question, at the look of contempt on his lovers’ face. “Wha? I wasn’t with anyone. I’ve been at school all day. You know that.”

“Don’t lie to me Stiles. I can smell him all over you.” The disgust clear in his voice.

“I’m not lying, Derek. I wouldn’t-“ He tries to step closer, wanting the comfort of his mate. Derek reaches out for him, but suddenly Stiles can see his nostrils flare, a terrified look on his face. Stiles doesn’t understand what’s wrong. 

Derek keeps his distance as he goes around Stiles. “I know you’re not lying but- you don’t smell right. All I smell is the were. I- I can’t. I need to go.”

Tears spill as his mate leaves the loft.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _It’s a few hours later and he’s curled in the arm chair, still in the office when he wakes. Opening his eyes, he realizes that Derek’s not home yet. ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *what even is a 'comma'? as always all mistakes are my own.*

It’s a few hours later and he’s curled in the arm chair, still in the office when he wakes. Opening his eyes, he realizes that Derek’s not home yet. His heart hurts at the thought of his mate not being there, that somehow, he unwittingly drove him away. He stretches and groans as what seems like every bone in his body pops.

Trudging down the stairs is at least easier than walking up them, he thinks as he makes his way to his Jeep. He gets in and starts it, throwing his head back against the headrest and closes his eyes. His body relaxes as he lets his mind drift to thoughts of Derek. Picturing his smile, his eyes, the dimples and bunny teeth that only he himself can seem to evoke from the man , an image begins to form of Derek shirtless and sweaty. Sighing, he knows where to go, where he can find his mate, lover, fiancé.

He drives along the preserve, taking the turn off to where the Hale house lies. The house is almost done. It’s been surprisingly easy with the help of the pack. Walking around to the back of the house, he watches as Derek paints some trim under the cover of moonlight. Upon seeing the man’s eyes flare red at his arrival, Stiles thinks that  _ maybe _ he should have showered before looking for him, but it’s too late now. “I’m sorry. I didn’t think. I should have washed up.” 

“Who was it? The other were? Why did you let him scent you? That’s- how could you do that?” Derek asks, voice surprisingly gentle.

Stiles takes a tentative step forward. Not because he’s scared, he knows that Derek would never hurt him, but because he wants to give his mate a chance to stop him if his presence is still unwanted. “I only went to classes and lunch, I barely saw anyone besides my classmates. I don’t- the only person that really got that close to me was this new professor. I didn’t know he was a were. He’s  _ blind _ . I don’t- but I swear, Derek, I would never let- not a human, were, or some other supernatural, I would never let  _ anyone  _ besides you  _ scent _ me. He wasn’t even that close, I don’t know how he-“

Derek grips his wrists and gently tugs him forward. He sees a sour expression on the were’s face but bares his neck for the man. It’s instinctive how his body responds to the feel of Derek stubble against his skin. He tries to suppress his moan, control his urges. This isn’t sexual, not right now at least. Not when Derek is trying to remove the lingering traces of the other were. His breath hitches though, when he feels the press of fangs against his mating mark, knees going weak. Derek doesn’t break skin, he knows this, but any pressure in that spot from its maker always ignites a flame inside his body.

“ _ Der-ek _ ,” he breathes out, as pleasure overtakes him. Arms hold him steady as he loses function of his limbs. “Mmm…”

He whines at the loss of contact when Derek’s mouth leaves his skin. “Stiles? Did you just-?”

“Yeah, I don’t- that’s never happened before.” Worried eyes roam his body and he’s led to the stairs leading up to the porch. “I mean, obviously that’s happened before, but- it almost felt like when you bit me the first time. God that was  _ amazing _ .” He thumps his head on Derek’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean- I know you were trying to get his smell off of me. I didn’t mean to make it sexual. I just- I don’t know. That’s not the first time you’ve done that since biting me, so I don’t know why my body reacted like that. I can’t believe I just came in my pants.”

“That was definitely unexpected. Not that I mind. It helps actually. It’s your smell.” Derek kneels in front of him, pushing him to lean back against the steps. The were hovers over him, nose running along his throat, down his chest to his stomach.

A hand grips his waist, as he feels another unbutton his pants. “Der?”

“It’s your smell Stiles. Tell me to stop, and I will. I just want-  _ need  _ to smell  _ you _ .”

“Yeah, yeah. Oh my God, yes. All the yeses.” He helps Derek pull his pants down and watches in amazement when the were just lays his head on his groin and inhales. He feels heat surround him as Derek takes his spent member into his mouth and his head thumps back against the stairs. “Holy shi- ahh- mmm.” Any exclamations drowned into moans when he feels a slicked finger enter him. “How did you- do you keep lube  _ on you _ ?!”

There’s a loud pop when he’s released, and Derek gives him a predatory stare. “You’re insatiable Stiles. I’ve learned to be prepared.” The were crawls up the length of his body and stares down at him. “I don’t deserve you.” A hand gently caresses his face. “I couldn’t- his smell- it was overwhelming, and I couldn’t sense you. Like I could see you, clearly, you were standing right there, but- I almost-“

“Shh shh. It’s okay. I’m right here.”

“I almost couldn’t control myself. I could have hurt you.” There’s panic in Derek’s eyes. “I almost-“

He brings his arms up, brushing his hands on the were’s face, over his shoulders and pulls him down for a hug. “You didn’t. You didn’t hurt me. You removed yourself when you realized what was happening.”

“I left you alone.” Is muffled into his shoulder. He brings Derek’s face up to his own.

“It probably would have been better to shoot a text letting me know why, but I knew you’d be back. Eventually. And if not, well, it’s not like I can’t find you.” Some hair had fallen forward on Derek’s head, he brushes it back and traces the outline of his face. “ _ Mates _ .”

“Mates.” Derek dips his head and rubs his nose against Stiles’, then down the side of his face to his throat. “God Stiles, you smell so good. So…  _ fertile _ .”

“Fertile? Like…  _ fertile _ ?”

“Mmm, I just want to-” Stiles feels a finger press into him again. “God, I wish I could fill you up. See you round with my baby.” Derek leans over him and kisses him gently.

He pushes back slightly at the were so that he can look him in the eyes. His thoughts go crazy with thought that he’s somehow holding Derek back from a future he can’t give him. “Do you really- ahem, I’m sorry that I can’t- that I can’t get pregnant. I wish I could do that for you.”

Derek adds another finger, not stopping his progression of opening Stiles. “Don’t ever be sorry. I can’t wait to start a family with you however we go about it. Adoption, surrogacy… I don’t care. A family wouldn’t matter if it wasn’t with you, Stiles. None of this matters if it’s not with you.”

Stiles moans when Derek adds a third finger and starts pushing against them. “Oh God, Derek. I can’t wait either. I just wish-” He feels his face flush as he processes his feelings. They’ve been talking about a family. Agreeing to wait until Stiles is done with school. But the want is there. And now, thoughts of himself pregnant with Derek’s child… he’s overwhelmed by the craving of it, the desire to carry his mates babies. “God, if I could, I’d let you. I’d let you fill me. So full. I would carry your babies.”

Derek’s eyes flash red and he pulls his fingers out of Stiles, replacing them with his straining cock. “Fuck,  _ Stiles _ . So full, make you so full.” He bottoms out almost instantly.

Stiles mind is wild with thoughts of being pregnant, starting a family with Derek. He pictures their future, himself holding a baby,  _ Derek  _ holding a baby. The mantra plays in head as Derek pushes him over the edge and he cums with a shout. Derek works him through his orgasm until he reaches his own release.

Gentle fingers brush over his shoulder. “Your mark is- it’s  _ different _ …”

“Wha?” He pulls at his shirt collar trying to see, but the angle that Derek had bitten him doesn’t allow him to. “I- it’s different, like how?”

“I can’t- you’d have to see. Can you stand?”

Still feeling light headed, he shakes his head no. Derek lifts him up into a bridal carry and takes him to the jeep. Stiles adjusts the mirror and stares at his mating bite. No longer a faded scar, the bite is a deep red, almost crimson. “That’s- I don’t understand. Can bite marks change color?”

“I don’t know.” Derek pulls back the collar of his shirt. “Is mine?”

His eyes widen at the same color now shown on Derek’s skin. “Yeah, it’s the same.”

Concerned eyes roam his body. “We should go to Deaton.” He nods his agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments give me life <3
> 
> chat with me on [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _He can’t sleep, recalling their meeting with the vet. It’s been a little over a month and they have yet to hear any news from the vet. He looks over at his sleeping mate brushing his fingers over the man’s face. Derek always looks so vulnerable when he sleeps. While he wishes that the man would show it to others, he’s also selfish and loves the idea that it’s a look only he gets to witness. ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aww man, this chapter kicked my ass you guys and i'm still not sold on it. i started and stopped and rearranged. i don't know if it was my sleep schedule being different or the tumblr nonsense or what, but ugh! in all honesty, the only reason anything got written was because i wanted sex during a camping trip 🤣 anywho, i'm posting this because... well, i just wanted you to have it. i'm working on the next chapter and am about halfway through and so far i like it so hopefully i'll get that out after i work my overnights this week...
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always all mistakes are my own.*

_“This isn’t something I’ve ever seen before Alpha Hale. I’ll have to do some research, reach out to some contacts.” The vet steps up to Stiles. “And there’s been no other change? Just the color? No strange sensations?”_

_Stiles presses his fingers against the mark, shaking his head. “No, everything about it is the same.”  
_

_“That’s not true, Stiles.” Derek brushes his fingers over the mark and Stiles feels warmth pass over his body. The were looks to Deaton. “When we-” Derek clears his throat and Stiles can see his face flush in embarrassment._

_He threads his fingers through Derek’s and presses back against the were. “Yesterday, he gave me an orgasm just by biting down on my mark. Now, it’s always been sensitive to his touch, like you said it would. But this was different. It was like when he first bit me all over again.”_

_A curious look passes over the vets face, but soon returns to a blank expression. “Again, I will reach out and see if anyone has ever seen or heard of anything like this. Please let me know if there are any other changes.”_

He can’t sleep, recalling their meeting with the vet. It’s been a little over a month and they have yet to hear any news from the vet. He looks over at his sleeping mate brushing his fingers over the man’s face. Derek always looks so vulnerable when he sleeps. While he wishes that the man would show it to others, he’s also selfish and loves the idea that it’s a look only he gets to witness.

Derek grumbles in his sleep, dragging his arms around Stiles. “What are you doing?”

“Just watching you sleep.”

“You’re weird.”

“Yeah, but you love me.” A smile plays on the were’s lips and Stiles brushes his own against them. He tries to deepen the kiss, but Derek pulls back from him. “What?”

“Stiles, we can’t.”

“And why not?”

Derek flops onto his back, throwing his hands out. “Did you forget that we’re in the middle of the woods, surrounded by the pack?”

A monthly pack outing had become a regular occurrence when Derek and Scott merged packs, though this camping trip was the first of its kind. But the season was gorgeous, and the days were getting warmer with summer nearing, so everyone had agreed to the weekend adventure.

“No one’s gonna hear us, Derek. They’re all asleep.”

“ _Werewolves_ , Stiles. Enhanced hearing.”

“Where’s your sense of adventure?”

“I don’t need one. I have you.”

Stiles laughs and starts to get up. “Fine.”

Derek looks up at him. “Where are you going?”

He smirks over his shoulder as he opens the tent. “Catch me if you can…” He hears a growl as he starts running into the woods.

It’s not long before there’s a crunching of leaves behind him. He knows it’s Derek. “Marco,” he calls out, teasingly. His body shivers when he feels a warm breath on his neck.

“Who _the fuck_ is Marco?” is growled into his ear.

Tipping his head back onto Derek’s shoulder he breathes out, “that’s not how you play, Der. You’re supposed to call out Polo. Then I yell out again, until you find me.”

Derek turns him in place and backs him up until he’s pressed against a large tree. He sees the were’s eyes flash red. “ _Found you_ ,” is breathed into his neck. “We should be far enough away but it’s your fault if we’re caught.”

“Uh huh, my fault. Totally my fault,” he moans out when Derek nips over his mating bite. Grabbing at Derek’s waist, he grinds their hips together, earning a hiss from the man. “Want you. So bad.”

Derek’s usual joke about Stiles being insatiable has taken on new meaning over the past couple of weeks. Sex between them has always been constant and consistent, but lately Stiles has had to talk himself out of jumping his mate as soon as he’s within reaching distance. Even though Derek has been more than willing to provide Stiles with orgasms in any way he can.

Stiles struggles in taking his pants off, not wanting to stop touching Derek. He nearly brains himself on the tree trying to take off the offending article. Derek stills him by bringing Stiles’ hands to his shoulders. “Slow down, baby.” Derek presses him against the tree with one hand, using the other to undo his own pants.

Before Derek can get his own pants past his knees, Stiles throws himself on the man, wrapping his legs around his mate’s waist. “Jesus, Stiles. I haven’t even prepped you yet.”

No longer surprised at Derek’s preparedness, he makes no comment when a lubed finger enters him. “I know you usually- _ah_ \- like to take your time- _mmm_ \- with this, but uh- _oh fuck_ \- I’m kind of impatient right now.”

“Really? I couldn’t tell.” Derek earns a long moan when he inserts a second finger. “I won’t make you wait as long, but I’m still going to make sure you’re ready. It’s already gonna be rough since we’re not in a bed, Stiles.”  
  
“Mmm, so good to me.” Stiles nips at Derek’s jaw. He bites at Derek’s bottom lip when the were pushes in a third finger. “God, I love you.”

“Not Marco, not God.”

Derek hooks his fingers just right and Stiles moans into his shoulder. “ _Derekderekderek,_ ” he pants out as the were keeps pressing at his prostate.

“You wanna cum first? Are you gonna touch yourself? Or should I make you cum with just my fingers before I take you? Huh? How do you want it, baby?”

Stiles starts writhing against the man. “Fuck, yes. Fingers. Your fingers…” There’s a growl behind them. “Shit.” Looking over Derek’s shoulder, he watches as a coyote steps through the trees. “Dammit Malia. I’m not stopping him.” He looks at Derek. “Don’t you dare fucking stop.”

Malia shifts and yells out “Oh my God! Seriously you guys couldn’t even go a weekend?”

Derek turns and stares at her, not stopping in his prep of Stiles. “Did you need something? Or do you just wanna watch?”

Not even bothering to notice if she left, Stiles cums with a shout. Derek adjusts himself and Stiles feels him press in. “Looks like someone else is impatient.”

“The things you do to me.”

“Yeah, yeah. Now hurry up and fuck me.” Derek slow pace quickly speeds up as Stiles grips the tree behind him for leverage.

Moans soon fill the forest as Derek thrusts into Stiles and it’s not long before Stiles can feel himself on the verge of another orgasm. This time, deciding to wrap a fist around his cock, he pumps in time with Derek. When Derek starts pulsing inside of him, he again releases between them.

He slumps against Derek, and the were holds him close. “Stiles?”  
  
“Hmm?” His mind unable to form words.

“Nothing baby. Just sleep,” Derek tells him, and he closes his eyes and drifts away.

Waking only at the sounds of laughter, Stiles sits up from his sleeping bag and laughs at the thought of Derek not only trying to pull his pants up while carrying him, but of Derek trying to get _Stiles’_ pants on while he was asleep in his arms. He seriously has the best fiancé.

“Ah, good morning sleeping beauty.” Lydia calls out to him when he emerges from the tent. “You just missed lunch. Derek left you a plate.” She hands him a plate filled with bacon and eggs.

He looks around, no longer hearing or seeing anyone. “Where is everyone?”

“Lake,” she says, still eating her own food. “Figured I’d hang behind. We can talk about the wedding a little while we eat.”

She pats the empty space next to her and he takes his place. Nodding to a binder labeled with _Stiles and Derek Wedding_. “That for me?”

“Yeah, I had some ideas, but it’s mostly to help you get started with planning, like a checklist.”

“I don’t think a checklist requires a 3in binder, Lyds.”

“It does when you have options for some things.” She holds her hand out for the binder. Taking it she thumbs through the different tabs. “Locations for the wedding and reception, photography, attire…” Raising her eyebrow at him, she says, “even for a small wedding, you have decisions to make. Hopefully this helps so you’re not overwhelmed.”  
  
“To be honest, we weren’t even going to start planning until the summer. On top of the fact that I seriously thought you’d just tell me when and where to show up.” He smiles sheepishly at his friend.

Lydia throws her head back and laughs. “Believe me, as much as I would love to plan everything out, this is your wedding. I wouldn’t take that away from you. Don’t get me wrong, I’m helping, and I fully expect you to run all ideas by me.”

“Speaking of ideas, uh, since you’re here… I was wondering if you’d stand with me. I already asked Scott to be my best man, but I couldn’t get married if you weren’t beside me as well.”

“I, actually, was hoping to stand with you in a different way.” He scrunches his face in confusion, waiting for her to continue. “I’d really like to officiate, if you and Derek wouldn’t mind.”

“Offici- like marry us? I'll talk to Derek but oh my God, that’s perfect!”

"Of course it's perfect, I came up with it." A smile breaks out on both of their faces and they continue to go through the binder until the rest of the pack comes back from the lake.

Derek sits behind him, pulling him against his chest. “Were you not hungry?” he asks, pointing to Stiles’ untouched plate.

“Oh, uh, not really, I guess?” Looking at the food, he starts to feel a little queasy. “Actually, I don’t really feel that well.”

Lydia looks over at him. “You do look a little pale, Stiles.”

“Mmm, I’m pretty sure that’s just my natural complexion, thanks…” Placing his hands on his stomach, he takes a deep breath and slow exhale. “Mmm, I think I’m gonna be sick.” Running faster than he thought possible, he hopes he’s far enough away from the were’s that they at least won’t be able to smell the bile as he heaves next to a tree.

“Baby?”

“Oh God, no, Derek. Please don’t come closer.” He holds one hand back even though he knows it won’t stop the were. His stomach is still churning, and he starts heaving again. A hand rubs his back and he tries to move away to sit.

Derek guides him away from the tree and gathers Stiles in his arms. “Maybe we should go home. You’re not feeling well, and you really don’t look good right now.” The were brushes Stiles’ hair away from his face, checking him over. “Stiles?”

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments give me life <3
> 
> chat with me on [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Deucalion steps closer. “Make no mistake, Stiles. I know of the alpha Hale and his magical mate. It’s why I’m here. You’re why I’m here.” ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is gonna sound weird, and maybe it's just me... but i really wanna write a chapter without sex... like, i don't know... i want to, i just can't seem to... is that weird?
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always all mistakes are my own.*

Stiles: you know since we’re starting to plan the wedding, you never did answer my last question on that list I gave you when we first met.

Derek: what question was that?

Stiles glances up from his phone when he notices the person in front of him move away from the counter. Placing his coffee order, he steps to the side to reply to Derek’s text.

Stiles: about whether or not I can still wear white even though you’ve defiled me???

Derek: you’re ridiculous.

He feels a presence behind him and a shudder passes over him.

“Mr. Stilinski. I feel you’ve been avoiding me.”

Turning, he looks into the icy stare of professor Deucalion. _Yes, I’ve been avoiding you_ , he thinks to himself. “Hello professor. Not avoiding you. Just, you know, classes, studying... My time’s limited with finals coming up.”

Stiles looks at him in confusion when the were starts sniffing the air. A smile forms on the man’s lips and Stiles has to suppress a groan as he starts to feel nauseous again.

Even though Derek has insisted, Stiles has avoided scheduling a doctor’s appointment. He has a great dislike of hospitals and clinics, but it is worrisome that the nausea comes and goes so infrequently. Pushing the feeling aside, he focuses on the man in front of him.

“Are you alright, Stiles? You seem… unwell.”

Stiles doesn’t like the look on the were’s face. He watches as his drink is being made and wishes the process would hurry along. “I’m fine. Thanks for asking.”

Deucalion places a hand on Stiles’ shoulder. “Actually, I have a matter I would like to speak with you about.”

Breathing a sigh of relief when his name is called, Stiles grabs his drink and rushes from the building, calling out a ‘ _maybe later. See you in class_ ’ over his shoulder.

~~~~~

He sits as far from the door as he can, waiting for the professor to arrive. Once the were does, Stiles moves to sit as close to the exit as he can to escape after class.

That’s sounds horrible. It’s not like the professor has done anything. Since Derek’s reaction all those weeks ago, Stiles has been really good at leaving class before Deucalion can stop him, not that the man has even really tried. In fact, since that first day, all the man has done is been generally creepy in too long glances or sniffing in Stiles’ direction.

Still not wanting to take the chance, he starts packing away his books and notebooks before class is over, so he can leave as soon as possible.

Luck is not on his side because Deucalion stands by the door when class is dismissed. “Mr. Stilinski, I know you only have a few moments, but if you wouldn’t mind, I’d like to speak with you now.”

Shrugging off his backpack, he sits at the closest desk and gestures for the man to speak. When the were steps closer, he holds out a hand. “I really don’t wanna be rude, but I’m gonna need for you to stay over there.”

An eyebrow quirks up on the were’s face. “Hmm. That’s interesting.”

“No. What’s interesting is how you managed to scent mark me when you barely touched me. It was rather distasteful and disrespectful for you to do that without informing me, especially after finding out that I’m in a relationship.”

There’s a smirk on the man’s face that leaves a bad taste in Stiles’ mouth. “Ahh, did it cause distress to your mate?”

“How do you-“

Deucalion steps closer. “Make no mistake, _Stiles_. I know of the alpha Hale and his _magical_ mate. It’s why I’m here. _You’re_ why I’m here.”

The door to the hall opens and four people enter. With their eyes glowing red, he knows they’re all alphas. “You’re the alpha pack. The ones Jennifer was scared of.”

With a chuckle, Deucalion looks to the lone woman of the group. “See Kali, this is why I want him.” Bringing his focus back to Stiles, the were says, “you are very special Stiles. I like special.”

He gulps, trying to breathe steady and calm his heart. “I’m flattered?”

“There’s no need to be frightened. We’re not going to hurt you. Would it make you more comfortable if we continue speaking alone?”

“I’d feel a lot better if I could just leave. So please, whatever it is you wanted to talk about…” his eyes flit over the other were’s who start leaving the room, narrowing his eyes at the sneer he receives from the barefooted woman.

“I’m in need of an emissary, Stiles. Well, no, actually, I’m in _want_ of an emissary.”

“Didn’t you kill yours? Wasn’t that part of the whole deal with the alpha pack? Why Jennifer was so scared?” He attempts to sit taller, not wanting the man to see how affected he is now knowing the were’s true identity.

“Mmhmm, yes. But _Julia_ and the others were _nothing_ compared to you. To what you can do.”

Stiles shakes his head at the were’s pronouncement.

“My dear Stiles. It saddens me to know that no one has told you of your potential. Do you really not know how powerful you are?” Deucalion comes closer and Stiles stands, backing away from the man. “The mind is a powerful tool and the mind of a _spark_ is limitless. It would be foolish of me to not offer my guidance and assistance in your training.”

“My training? I don’t know what you’ve heard. Why you think I have _potential_ … I’m useless to you. I’m not an emissary. I’m _not_ powerful.” He turns his back on the were, hoping that it comes off as a display of strength and bravery. He calls out over his shoulder before leaving the room. “I’m not who you’re looking for, and I’d appreciate if you left me and mine alone.”

*****

He shoots a text to Derek, letting him know that he’ll likely smell of the other were before he heads home, opting to skip the rest of his classes. Walking in, he calls out that he’s home and rushes to the shower before Derek can smell him.

It’s not long before the curtain is opened behind him. Feeling the press of Derek’s body against his, he relaxes, not realizing how tense he’d been from the interaction with Deucalion.

“Do I smell? Like before, like him?”

Derek noses at his throat and inhales. “Just a little. Not as strong, not a scenting, just like he was close.” Handing the soap to Derek, he leans into the were’s touch as the man lathers and soaps his body.

“You know what helps…” Derek nips at his ear and he laughs.

“Oh _really_? This, coming from Mr. No Shower Sex?” Sighing, he leans back against the were.

Derek’s hand trails lower and lower, and Stiles moans as the man wraps a fist around his cock. “Mmm… feels nice, but I know something I’d like better.”

“Yeah, what’s that?”

“Your _dick_ in my _mouth_.” A smile plays on his lips when Derek groans and releases his cock. Turning in the were’s arms, he places a kiss on the corner of Derek’s mouth and sinks to his knees.

Derek’s cock is _glorious_ as always. Standing at attention, red and swollen, it’s the most beautiful thing Stiles has ever laid eyes on. Wanting to take his time, he sucks the tip into his mouth, rolling his tongue along the underside.

Giving Derek a blow job is easily the best thing Stiles has ever gotten to do. He loves the weight of Derek’s dick in his mouth, on his tongue. The taste of him always drives Stiles into a frenzy.

Wrapping a hand around Derek’s dick, he starts a rhythm of bobbing and stroking that has Derek hissing and gripping Stiles’ hair. It’s sloppy, just the way Stiles likes it and he relaxes his jaw to take Derek deeper.

With his free hand, he reaches behind and kneads Derek’s ass, pulling him closer. Looking up, he can see Derek staring down at him. Pupils blown wide, Stiles can see the slightest ring of red and moans around Derek’s cock.

With a loud pop, he releases Derek’s dick, leaning against the were’s groin. Inhaling his mate’s scent, he noses at his balls. “Mmm… I’m torn between sucking you off until you cum, and fucking me against the wall... “

A snarl erupts from his mate’s mouth and he feels the pricks of Derek’s claws against his skin. He smirks with the knowledge that his words can cause the were to lose a little control. “I guess I know what your preference is…”

Still gripping the were’s ass, Stiles pulls him back in, sucking Derek in as far as he can.

“ _Fuck, Stiles…_ ” Hands gently pet his head as Derek tries not to nick Stiles with his claws. “You keep doing _that_ and I’m not gonna last, baby.”

Derek’s words are all the encouragement he needs to speed his pace. His excitement for a taste of the were has him bobbing erratically. He wraps a hand wrapped around his own erection and strokes himself in time with Derek’s thrusts, needing the release.

From the way Derek’s abs constrict, he can tell that his mate is close. He focuses on sucking at the tip and makes a fist around the man’s dick. Between the heat of his mouth and the firm strokes of his hand, Derek starts shuddering and Stiles swallows his fill before pulling away and letting the rest hit his chest.

Derek pulls him up from the shower floor and flicks his tongue against Stiles’ lips, asking for entrance. His mate has more control now and takes over stroking Stiles’ cock. _Shit._ Derek always knows. Applying the perfect amount of pressure, hand gliding over his cock, Stiles cums, stripes painting his chest.

Stiles lazily brushes his fingers through their mess, mixing Derek’s seed with his own, eliciting a growl from his mate. “ _Mine_.”

With a smirk on his face, he brings his hand up and licks his fingers. “Yeah, yeah… all yours, big guy.” He shivers, finally feeling the cold. The water has long since lost its’ heat. “Shit. When did the hot water run out?”

Derek whines at not being able to clean Stiles off with his tongue and reaches back to turn the temperature up. Realizing that the water isn’t getting any warmer, he quickly rinses Stiles’ chest off and shuts off the water.

“I’m sorry, Stiles.” Getting out of the shower, he grabs a towel and starts drying Stiles off. “Let’s get you dry baby.”

Water still dripping from Derek’s body, Stiles grabs at the towel and wraps it around his waist. He pulls another towel from the rack and slowly rubs it over Derek. “Seriously, Der. I can do this myself. You don’t always have to take care of me. You’re allowed to think of yourself first. I know you’re a werewolf, can’t get sick, all that jazz, but you’re standing here dripping wet, drying me off... “ He sighs at the soft look on Derek’s face. “I love you, Derek. I love how you always look out for me, how you think of me first.”  
  
“But...”

“No but. Sometimes I don’t know how I got so lucky. Sometimes I feel like I take advantage of all you give.”  
  
“Stiles.”

“Shh.” Stiles wraps the towel around Derek’s waist. He leads the man to the bed and pushes him back until he sits on the edge. He rummages through the dresser, finding clothes for them. “It’s just so easy to let you take charge and do everything. Because you do. But you shouldn’t have to Derek.” Handing the clothes to the were, he continues, “we’re in this together.”

Putting his clothes on, Derek stands next to Stiles. “I know we are. I don’t feel like you take advantage of me… I just love taking care of you.” Rubbing a thumb across Stiles’ cheek, he says, “what’s going on? Why are you so sentimental right now?”

Stiles sighs and leans into the touch. “Just- it’s all the little things you do. Making sure I get up on time, that I eat properly. Even just now. You started drying me off before you even got yourself a towel… I don’t know. I just- I don’t think I tell you enough how much I love and appreciate you and everything you do.”

Derek’s lip quirks up, like he’s trying to hide his smile. _“I already know, Stiles_. With every look… every touch... “ Wrapping his arms around Stiles’ waist, Derek pulls him in. “Every scent you give off tells me everything I need to know. But it’s more than that. Every phone call or text checking on me, every time you think I’m asleep and you just rub my hair and _tell_ me how much you love me… and if we’re bringing up recent events… you texted me to let me know that you’d smell like another were so I didn’t worry. Followed by a pretty amazing blow job, so yeah… _I already know._ ”

Overcome with emotion, tears fall from Stiles’ eyes as he presses close to Derek, molding their bodies together. “I’m sorry. I just- I don’t know. I just really-” A sob escapes his lips and Derek rubs soothing circles onto his back. “I don’t know why I’m so emotional right now. God! This isn’t even what we needed to talk about.”

Derek leads them to the bed and sits with Stiles, placing a reassuring hand on his thigh. “What do we need to talk about?”

“Deucalion. I talked to him after class. He might be a problem.” Stiles can feel Derek’s grip tighten. “Do you want the bad news or the _bad_ bad news?”

He can almost hear Derek’s fangs drop and the words are slurred as they come out of his mates mouth. “Just tell me.”

“Turns out he’s the alpha of the alpha pack and he wants an emissary.” The grip on his thigh is released but Stiles can hear shredding as Derek digs his claws into their bed.

“ _You_.”

“Yeah... apparently news of Jennifer got around. He came anyway.”

Derek stands and paces in front of him. “Call Scott. I’ll grab Deaton. We’re having a pack meeting. Tonight.”

Nodding, he grabs his phone to call his friend, while Derek storms out of the loft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments give me life <3
> 
> chat with me on [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The noise is deafening as the pack all talk over each other. It’s varying forms of protest against Stiles becoming Deucalion’s emissary, which duh! Stiles looks to Derek, making a silent plea for the alpha to get the pack in order. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Derek sighs. Eyes flash red as his roar vibrates through the loft. ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *what even is a 'comma'? as always all mistakes are my own.*

The noise is deafening as the pack all talk over each other. It’s varying forms of protest against Stiles becoming Deucalion’s emissary, which _duh_! Stiles looks to Derek, making a silent plea for the alpha to get the pack in order. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Derek sighs. Eyes flash red as his roar vibrates through the loft.

Malia throws her hands up. “Thank you. _God_ that was loud. I don’t understand what all the fuss is about. Stiles just tells Dick no.” Stiles suppresses a laugh. Malia has never been anything except direct.

Coming up behind Stiles, Lydia throws her arm around his waist, leaning her head on his shoulder. “Like Stiles could ever say no to dick.” She offers him a shy smile, earning herself a chuckle.

“It’s Deuc, Malia. As in Deucalion. Y’know, that alpha werewolf who convinces other alphas to kill their pack…” he offers up, threading his fingers with Derek’s, pulling him close.

“Yeah, but he doesn’t want Derek. He wants you.”

Deaton clears his throat, drawing attention to himself. “As much as I would hope we could send the alpha leader away by denying his request, I don’t quite think it would work that way. If anything, he might use Derek to get Stiles to join him.”

A growl escapes both Derek and Scott’s lips. Scott speaks up first. “No. No, he can’t have Stiles. Stiles isn’t even an emissary.”  
  
“Thank you, Scotty. Finally someone understands my frustrations. I’m _not_ an emissary. I’m useless to him.” Turning his attention towards the vet, he continues, “I mean, why would he even want me?”

“You’re a spark, Mr. Stilinski. Combine that with being an alpha’s mate, you have a potential that hasn’t truly been measured.”

Stiles untangles himself from Lydia and Derek, pacing in front of the kitchen. “Right… but that’s only because I’m an alpha’s mate. _This_ alpha,” he says, as he backs up against the were. “How would _whatever_ I can do help Deucalion?”

The vet shakes his head. “I can only assume it’s like the darach. He believes that he can use you regardless.”

“Then like the darach, we’ll take care of him.” Kira loops her arm through Scott’s and stares pointedly at Stiles. “We won’t let him take you.”

Derek grips Stiles’ hips, holding him in place. “And he won’t use me to make you go.” The were places a gentle kiss on Stiles’ temple.

Feeling light headed, Stiles sways in his mates arms. “Whoa. Head rush.”

“Stiles?” He hears fear in Derek’s voice.

His vision becomes spotty and his knees give out. Shouts are muffled as he collapses into his mates arms.

*****

“Ah. There you are, Mr. Stilinski. You gave us quite a scare.”

He looks up into the concerned eyes of Deaton. Glancing around he can see that only Derek remains in the loft. “What happened?”

Derek comes to his side and holds his hands tightly. Terror written on his face. “Stiles, baby? You fainted.”

“Alpha Hale says that you haven’t been feeling well. You’ve been nauseous and not eating regularly. I think you’re fine but-” The vet stands and walks to the loft door- “I’d like to see you in my office tomorrow, please. There’s a test I’d like to perform. It might explain some things.” Not bothering to say goodbye, Deaton leaves.

“Derek, I’m sorry.” He brushes his hand over Derek’s cheek, wiping away the tears that had fallen. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

The were brings Stiles’ hands up to his lips. “We’re going to Deaton’s right away. We’re not putting this off anymore. Okay? Stiles, _promise_ me.”

More scared than he cares to admit, he agrees. “Yeah. I promise.”

~~~~~

Sitting on the exam table, he kicks his feet awkwardly, earning a glare from Derek. “Oh put the eyebrows away. They don’t work on me anymore.” He sticks his tongue out at the man when he quirks one of them up.

Deaton walks into the room, wheeling in a large machine. “All right. If you’d please lie back. Also, it would be best if you unbutton your pants a little and lift your shirt, please”  
  
“Uh…” he stares quizzically at the man while Derek walks up to the table and presses against his chest until he’s horizontal on the table. “Okay, fine. What is all this?” he asks while following the vet’s instructions.

Deaton takes a tube and squirts some jelly onto Stiles’ stomach. “This is a sonogram. You said you’ve been ill, throwing up? I’m going to take a look. If it is what I think, then we’ll know what ails you.”

“All right.” He reaches out blindly for Derek’s hand, a little unsure of what’s happening. When Derek squeezes his hand, he lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

There’s a slight pressure on his stomach where Deaton presses the wand? He doesn’t even know. The screen of the sonogram flashes with a grey picture and a whooshing fills the office. “Ahh, yes, just as I suspected.” The vet turns looks at them, smiling. _Yeah, that’s not creepy_.

“Uh, wanna fill us in doc?” Filled with dread, his hands start shaking.

“Nothing to be overly concerned about,” he tries to reassure them. “It’s certainly _rare_ , and I’ll have to get outside consultation on how to proceed, but…”

Derek holds a hand up, stopping the man. “Doctor Deaton. If you wouldn’t mind, _please_ , just tell us what’s going on.”

“Of course Alpha Hale. It would seem that young Mr. Stilinski here is pregnant.”

“ _What_?!” Stiles nearly jumps off the table at the vet’s announcement. “Heh, I’m sorry. I thought you just said I was pregnant. I- me- _Stiles…_ am _sans_ uterus. Okay? How? I- _What_?!”

“If you’d lie back down, I could show you.”  
  
Looking at his mate in disbelief, his confusion falters at the look of hope on the were’s face. “Uh, okay…” Laying back on the table, the vet presses the wand into his stomach again. “What’s that sound?”

“That’s the baby’s heartbeat.”

Tears well in his eyes. He feels Derek wipe them away and stares up into bright eyes. He’s confused. _How_? Visions of a family fill his head. Derek holding a little boy with jet black hair and amber eyes. His heart swells. “I just don’t understand. I mean how?”

“I suspect that it’s your spark Mr. Stilinski. As I stated, as a spark and the mate of an alpha, we really don’t know your true capabilities. I’d assume that your will or want to start a family granted you the ability to carry this child. It has taken me some time, but after speaking with some elders, I believe it’s why your marks were changed. Forgive my intrusion, but _had_ the two of you been talking of starting a family?”

Both men nod at the doctor. Stiles speaks up. “Yeah, actually, that day we had been, ahem, I mean it was pretty intense. When we had sex, Derek said I smelled fertile and I just- I wanted so bad to be able to have a baby for him, for us.”

“Yes, definitely your spark then. I received an email from a colleague not too long ago. There was a case once, many years ago of an alpha mate who was also a spark. He wanted a family with his mate. Their bite marks were also changed and soon he was with child.” A concerned look passes over the doctor’s face.

“Doctor Deaton. Alan?” The were tries to grab the vet’s attention.

“My apologies Alpha Hale. It’s just that with this knowledge, I’m afraid we should be overly cautious with regards to Deucalion. If he already knows-”

“He does.” Stiles becomes wary when both men turn to him. “Uh…”

Derek looks at him with an intensity usually saved for his betas. “ _What_?”

He shrugs. “He’s always sniffing at me. And with his creepy smile... Believe me, he knows. That’s probably why he said something now.”

The room would be silent but for the continuous whooshing. _Their baby’s heartbeat_. “Uh, not that that’s not important, but uh,” he looks to Derek and grabs his hands, holding them to his chest, “I’m kinda pregnant here babe.”

Softness returns to the man’s eyes. Leaning over, Derek places a kiss on Stiles’ forehead. “Another reason I know how much you love me. You literally willed yourself to be able to carry our baby.”

“Yes, let’s continue, shall we?” The doctor moves the wand around and points to the screen, showing them their child.

“Derek, lookit! Our little bean!” Stiles wears a huge grin, matched by his mate.

“ _Bean_?” the alpha says, running his hand through Stiles’ hair.

“Yeah, he looks like a bean right now.”

“ _He_?”

“That’s what I see. I see you holding our little boy.”

Somehow Derek’s smile becomes more brilliant, lighting up his whole face. “ _Our_ baby. You’re giving me a baby…” Stiles watches as a tear falls from the were’s eyes.

Deaton wipes the jelly from Stiles’ stomach. “Well, it’s too early to tell the sex but I would say you’re about 8 weeks. That would coincide with when your marks changed as well.” The vet walks to his desk, pulling out a calendar. “I would say that gives you a mid-January due date.”

“Wow. That’s- Wow.” Stiles pulls his shirt down and buttons his pants. Derek helps him into a sitting position. “January…”

Derek looks to the doctor. “How- uh how- I mean, what do we do? How is-”

The vet holds up his hands. “As I said, I’ll have to consult someone, but I think it’s safe to assume we would perform a cesarean. We’ll look over you a little more closely than we would a regular pregnancy. I’ll probably speak with Mrs. McCall if it’s alright with you, to set up a schedule for you. We’ll need to draw blood and monitor your blood pressure. She’ll have better knowledge and it would be good assistance.” 

Hopping off the table, Stiles heads straight into Derek’s arms, embracing him tightly.

Leaving the room, the vet calls back to them. “I’ll leave you two alone. Take your time.”

Cupping Stiles face, Derek caresses Stiles’ cheeks. “A baby.” Dropping to his knees, Derek lifts Stiles’ shirt and presses a kiss on his stomach. “Hi my sweet boy.”

Stiles is blown away by the amount of love and affection he sees in the were’s eyes when Derek looks up at him. “You’re going to be an amazing father, Derek.” With Derek’s head against his stomach, he runs his hands through his mate’s hair. He lets out a chuckle when Derek sniffs him. “Hey Der… whatcha doin’?”

“Mmm. I can tell now.” Derek looks up into Stiles’ curious eyes. “You do smell different.” His lips form a tight line as worry takes over his face. “Deucalion knows. There’s no way he doesn’t.” Standing again, Stiles is pulled in close. “ _Stiles_...” Concern lacing Derek’s voice.

“It’ll be okay, Derek.” Stiles pulls his mate up, holding him close. “We’ll figure it out. Together.” Placing a kiss on his Derek’s lips, he pulls back. “We have something to do first.”

“You mean _besides_ figuring out how keep you safe from an apparent homicidal maniac?”

“Yeah… we get to tell my father that his 19 year old son is knocked up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick question... i already have the sheriff's reaction written out, but do you want the packs reaction as well? lemme know in the comments!
> 
> kudos and comments give me life <3
> 
> chat with me on [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The sheriff takes a long sip of his drink. Ice clinking in the glass and he sets it back down on the table. “Pregnant?” ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh lookie, the boys tell the sheriff... ::whistles::   
> thank you to everyone for all the comments 😁 seriously i was just gonna do the sheriff and gloss over the pack. they're not in this chapter, but... next chapter should be fluffy pack feels!
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always all mistakes are my own.*

Stiles can’t help but laugh at the look on the sheriff’s face after announcing his pregnancy. Though he is glad that Derek thought to have the older man sit down and provide him a drink before they dropped the bomb.

The sheriff takes a long sip of his drink. Ice clinking in the glass and he sets it back down on the table. “Pregnant?”

“Yes,” Stiles says, nodding his head.

“As in…” The sheriff narrows his eyes, focusing on Stiles’ stomach- “pregnant?”

Stiles looks at Derek, scoffing. “Is it just me or do you get a sense of deja vu?” His memory flashing back to when the pair sat his father down to announce they were mates. The sheriff doesn’t look nearly as amused as he did that day, not that he was at all. _Ah, happy times_.

“This does seem a little familiar.” Derek looks between father and son, eyes finally settling on Stiles. “Maybe now’s not a good time to joke, Stiles.”

Clearing his throat, the sheriff spreads his hands on the table. The man holds up a finger and opens his mouth to speak. No words come out. It’s a complex look on his face while he tries to gather his thoughts. “Now... I know that I’m nowhere near an expert on werewolves or their mates-” he says, looking between Stiles and Derek- “but I’m _pretty sure_ that Stiles lacks the necessary, uh, _parts_ to carry a baby.”

Stiles makes a wide gesture with his arms, huge grin on his face. “I’m a spark remember? It’s _magic_.”

The sheriff looks at him incredulously. There’s a heavy sigh and he squeezes his eyes shut. “Magic...”

“ _Yeah, dad_.” Stiles knew it would be a shock. To be honest, he’s still a little unsure of how it all worked out, but he’s happy and grateful. In the far corner of his mind, he’d been hoping that the news would have his father beaming, thinking about grandchildren filling the house. Right now though, the sheriff looks a little apprehensive.

“You’re having _magical mate babies_?”

“ _Whoa_! Baby. Singular. As in one. There’s only one in there. We checked.” Arms swatting out at Derek, Stiles’ voice becomes nervous. He looks to his mate with wide eyes. “We checked right? I mean, Deaton would have said, right?”

Grabbing at the hands hitting his chest, Derek squeezes them to his chest, over his heart. With a calm voice, Derek reassures him. “Yes, Stiles. There’s only one.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. Magical mate _baby…_ ”

“We don’t know all the ins and outs of it, Sheriff. Deaton’s been looking into some things when our mating bites changed and put two and two together when he passed out last night.”

“You passed out?! Why am I just now hearing about this? Stiles, mate or no mate, I am still your father. I’m not saying you have to tell me everything but passing out is kind of a big deal. That’s generally not good son.”

Stiles knows that Derek can hear his heart beat speed up, because the were stands behind him and places a calming hand on his shoulder. “I know that dad. It’s just- I don’t know, I haven’t been eating right, since I’ve been nauseous. Combine that with the stress of school and now Deucalion… Deaton said-”

“I’m sorry, who?”

 _Oops_. “Uh, Deucalion. One of my professors. _Didn’t we tell you_?”

The sheriff looks from his son to Derek, with a steely glare. “Derek. Is there something I should know?” The werewolf has wide eyes as he looks down at Stiles, clearly not wanting to get involved in a family dispute. “Derek. I’m asking you, son. Because _clearly_ Stiles isn’t forthcoming with vital information. Who’s Deucalion?”

*****

He’s exhausted by the time they get home, wanting to crawl straight into bed. Or at least he was until Derek peeled off his shirt. He feels lust and want spread through him as he watches Derek’s muscles ripple as he undresses.  
  
With a low whistle, he raises an eyebrow. “I feel like I should be throwing dollar bills at you. Gonna put on a show for me big guy?” he asks watching Derek pull off his pants.

Derek’s nostrils flare and his eyes flash red, Stiles’ scent clearly washing over him. “I thought you were tired.”

“Do you honestly think I’d be too tired for _this_?” Stiles reaches a hand out and runs his fingertips over Derek’s abs.

A worried look passes over Derek’s face. “Stiles. The baby.”

“The- the baby… Are you kidding me? People can have sex when they’re pregnant Derek. At this point, we’ve had sex _multiple_ times already _while_ I’ve been pregnant.” He becomes disgruntled at the thought of Derek withholding sex. Not that that’s the focal point of their relationship, but because it’s _quite_ enjoyable, and he’d miss it. A lot.

“But we didn’t know.”  
  
“Oh God, please tell me you’re not gonna be one of those guys who thinks they’re gonna poke the baby?” He laughs at the sheepish look on his fiancé’s face. “Derek. Do you want me to call Melissa? Do you need her to okay this?”  
  
Derek’s eyes narrow, most likely at the idea that Stiles would involve someone in their sex life. “You wouldn’t…”

Not backing down from the challenge, Stiles approaches Derek, poking him in the chest. “I’m pregnant and horny Derek. I would.” Stiles eyes rake over the exposed flesh in front of him. “Oh I so will if it gets your dick in my ass.”

Whether it’s the scent flowing off of Stiles, or the words he used, Derek’s mood suddenly shifts. The were’s eyes flash red and he pulls Stiles flush against him. Stiles knows Derek can feel just how interested he is. “If you insist.” Derek’s usual manhandling is gone. Instead of being lifted and unceremoniously tossed onto the bed, he’s lifted into a bridal carry and placed gently on in the center of the bed. Settling in behind him, Derek asks, “Is it still intense for you-” he licks over Stiles’ mating bite- “when I bite here?”

A lewd moan escapes Stiles’ mouth. Derek must take it as an affirmative because he bites down on the mark, with just a hint of fang. Stiles feels his erection straining against his jeans. “ _Derek_ …” He breathes out. “Derek. I can’t. My pants. _Please_. It hurts…”

Maneuvering himself so that he’s now in front of Stiles, Derek pushes Stiles back against the bed, straddling his hips. The were unbuttons Stiles’ jeans and pulls them down, careful to avoid his pulsing member. Stiles moans when he feels a warm breath at the tip of his dick. “ _Please_ …”

Heat surrounds him and he’s writhing and panting as Derek bobs and strokes his dick. He can barely even watch, the sight too beautiful, dragging his closer to the edge. It’s too soon. One slicked finger breaching him is all that it takes. Emotion washes over him as his orgasm is pulled from his body with every stroke of Derek’s hand. It’s never felt like this before.

“Stiles?” Derek climbs up the bed, looking distressed. “Baby what’s wrong?”

Wiping at his eyes, he says, “nothing. Nothing. That was-” he blows out a breath- “Wow! I just- wow!”

Derek leans over, placing a kiss over his cheeks, and at the corners of his mouth. “But you’re okay?” Green eyes stare intently into his own.

“More than.” Surging up, Stiles slots their mouth together. Tongue seeking entrance, he licks at Derek’s lips. Wrapping his arms around Derek’s shoulders, he leans back, feeling his mate settle between his legs.

Derek’s arms cradle him and with an abrupt shift, he’s straddling Derek’s hips. With his hands splayed out over the were’s chest, he bites his lips and giggles. “Y’know… I’m pretty sure I had a fantasy about this once.”

“Stiles, I’m pretty sure we’ve _enacted_ that fantasy more than once,” Derek says, reaching up to grip the back of Stiles’ neck, pulling him down for a kiss.

With one hand still on Derek’s chest, Stiles reaches between them with the other and starts pumping Derek. Heat courses through him with every sound that comes out of his mates mouth. By the time Derek starts biting at his bottom lip, Stiles has released him. He’s hard again. Their bodies slide together, and the friction created has both men panting for more.

Derek grips Stiles’ hips, slowing his movements. “ _Stiles_ …”

“ _Mmm_ …” Stiles says, his rhythm not faltering.

“All jokes aside. I want- I need- baby, _please_ …” Stiles feels two slicked fingers breach his hole.

Panting into Derek’s mouth he adjusts himself to line the were up. “Yeah, you wanna? Not scared to-” He gets cut off as Derek tightens his hold and thrusts up into him. He cries out in pleasure. “You _asshole_!”

“Are you- mmm- really- mmff- complaining?”

Stiles would answer but his brain has stopped functioning. It’s too hard to form a coherent thought when Derek hits him in just the right spot. In fact, all he can do is hold on as Derek pummels into him.

Stiles’ arms give out, but before can he fall against Derek’s chest, the were rises. Stiles wraps himself around Derek. The thrusts are slow but deep. His muscles tense as his release draws near. Stiles can hear Derek’s breathing start to become ragged with exertion. His eyes lock on Derek’s mating bite. Deep red. Licking his lips, Stiles bites over the mark and feels Derek pulse inside of him. That’s all it takes for Stiles to spill between them.

They sit there for a few moments, just holding each other. Stiles’ eyes start to droop as his muscles relax. He can feel Derek maneuver them until Stiles is laid out on the bed. His eyes close as he watches Derek walk to the bathroom.

~~~~~

Heading to campus, Stiles recalls his fight with Derek this past weekend. The alpha had argued against him returning to school and Stiles had fought against him.

 _"I can’t just skip, Derek. I already missed out on study sessions and last minute notes by not going to classes for the rest of_ last _week! I have_ finals _this week. I can’t_ not _take my finals. I mean, that was kinda the whole point of me being in school!”_

_“Then I’m coming with you.”_

_“Like hell you are.”_

_It was an epic stare down. Their conversation continued for several minutes just speaking through Stiles’ varying facial expressions and Derek’s eyebrows._

_With a frustrated groan, Stiles breaks the silence. “Tell me that you can control yourself with Deucalion in the room and you can come.” He watches as Derek clenches his jaw. “You can’t say it because there’s no way you can do it.”_

_“He_ wants _you Stiles. I just want to protect you!”_

 _“Deucalion already said he_ won’t _hurt me.”_  
  
“And you just trust _him?”_  
  
“No! Of course not. But it can’t be you _. My dad or Scott, but not you.” Stiles feels a stab of pain for causing the look of hurt that crosses Derek’s face. “Derek-” he walks up to his mate, clasping his hands- “I want to protect you too. Okay? Listen to my heart, there is NO ONE I trust more than you. But I also know you… the minute you’re in the same room as Deucalion, it would be a fight. We’re not ready for that.” Placing Derek’s hand on his stomach, he reiterates his meaning. “_ We’re _not ready for that.”_

With his father by his side, Stiles strides into Deucalion’s class. Taking his normal seat, he dares the alpha to approach him with the sheriff standing so close. There’s a smirk on the man’s face. He watches as his father heads down the stairs. Straining, he tries but fails to listen to the conversation. Papers get handing out and Stiles calms his breathing, focusing on the task at hand. It’s a long hour and his head is pounding. Whether it’s from the stress of the exam or being in the same room as the alpha werewolf, he’s not sure. Once the last question is answered, he walks to his father who escorts him down the stairs to hand in his test.

“Mr. Stilinski.” When the were gives him a long sniff, his father places his hand on his holster and raises an eyebrow.

“I’d appreciate if you’d keep your senses to yourself with regards to my son. I’m not _too_ sure about werewolf culture, but at this point it’s pretty clear that he’s mated, and I’d think it would be greatly disrespectful to approach, in any way, an alpha’s mate.”

Deucalion’s smirk turns into a sneer at the clipped words. Stiles hands him the papers and turns to leave, but before he gets out of earshot, the alpha leader says, “this isn’t the last you’ve seen of me, _spark_.”

Stiles breathes out a long exhale as he exits the building for the last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if the sheriff's reaction seemed a little lacking on the love, i promise, it's just because he's overwhelmed by both news of the pregnancy and deucalion. and right now, his priority is the threat of deucalion. 
> 
> kudos and comments give me life <3
> 
> chat with me on [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Stiles looks around the dark room and groans, head throbbing where he had been hit. His hands automatically reach for his stomach, rubbing protectively. “It’s okay little bean. Daddy will find us.” ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so maybe not fluffy yet... don't hate me 😬 next part, promise. it's already partially written 😁  
> also note: NO SEX! holy sh-- i know!! took me by surprise 🤣 
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always all mistakes are my own.*

Stiles looks around the dark room and groans, head throbbing where he had been hit. His hands automatically reach for his stomach, rubbing protectively. “It’s okay little bean. Daddy will find us.”

Feeling around, he knows he’s sitting on something soft. As his eyes adjust to the dark, he can see that he’s on a bed. There’s a chair in the corner and a little sliver of light through a crack, tells him where the door is.

Hopping from the bed (because at least he’s not chained to the floor this time) he tries the door. _Why would it be unlocked, Stiles_? He thinks to himself, rolling his eyes. Searching for a light switch, he has to shut his eyes, when the lamp in the corner turns on.

There’s a mini fridge next to the bed and another door that, while he hopes would lead to his freedom, he also crosses his fingers that it’s a bathroom because if he’s not eating or sleeping, then he’s peeing thanks to the little addition he’s carrying.

After relieving himself, he opens the fridge to see what his captors have provided him. _Captors_. He snorts, captors, yeah… it’s Deucalion. That’s the only option, the only one who would even have tried.

Knowing that Derek will find him, he doesn’t bother trying to MacGyver his way out. Twiddling his thumbs, he sits back on the bed and thinks about what led him to this predicament.

*****

_It had been a quiet week since school ended. Well, no, it hadn’t… Stiles and Derek had been arguing... ‘_ we’re just having a discussion, Stiles _…’ about when to tell the pack about his pregnancy. Stiles wanted to wait until he was further along, not wanting to give them something else to worry about._

_Derek came up behind him, hands laced over Stiles’ stomach. “That’s exactly why we should tell them. So they know what’s at stake.” Derek pressed a kiss on his neck and Stiles could feel the vibrations in his chest as he practically purred while inhaling his scent. “Besides, it’s only a matter of time before they notice you smell different. On top of hearing the heartbeat.”_

_Leaning back against Derek, he groaned in frustration. “Is it really noticeable? I mean we only found out a couple weeks ago.”_

_“Every day I can tell more and more. Plus, how long do you think that Melissa will be able to keep this secret from Scott. If anything, he’ll smell you on her and wonder why his mother keeps visiting you.”_

_Sighing dejectedly, he turned in Derek’s arms. “Ugh! Fine!”_

_The next day, Derek and Stiles gathered the pack at the newly renovated Hale house. It was almost complete,_ almost. _Still a little upset at having to tell the pack earlier than he wanted, Derek agreed to be the one to break the news._

_A loud squeal from Lydia and Cora broke the silence that had washed over them. Stiles and Derek get hugged and are given congratulations from everyone._

_Well,_ almost _everyone… while Lydia and Erica teamed up against Cora over who should be the Godmother, Stiles noticed Scott standing off to the side, whispering harshly with Kira._

_Kira, bless her heart, offered Stiles a shy smile and all but dragged Scott away through the woods when Derek emitted a low snarl. Stiles isn’t sure what happened to cause that reaction, but he’s grateful at her quick thinking before anything could escalate. “Der?”_

_“He doesn’t understand…” At his confused look, Derek continued, “Scott. That’s what he’s talking to Kira about. He doesn’t understand how your pregnant, he’s not happy…” the anger has seeped out and Derek looked at him with a hurt expression. “He doesn’t believe us.”_

_Stiles had been best friends with Scott since they were children. They’ve had their ups and downs. Stiles knows how stubborn Scott can get when he’s confused or doesn’t understand something. It took weeks until Scott’s first shift after he was bitten for him to believe Stiles about being turned into a werewolf._

_A little saddened that his friend isn’t immediately thrilled for him, he looked at Derek with a small smile. “I’ll talk to him. He gets like this sometimes.”_

_Derek gripped his waist, pulling him close. “I have a bad feeling, Stiles.”_

_Looking at Derek incredulously, he tried communicating in eyebrows, waiting for his mate to let him go. “It’ll be fine.”_

_It wasn’t fine. Not being a were, Stiles relied solely on his hearing moving towards the sound of footfalls and whispering. He didn’t even see anything before he felt a crack on the side of his head._

*****

Boredom is starting to eat at him and he wonders how long he’s going to be left alone. Figuring he can probably squeeze a nap in, he closes his eyes.

Angry cursing outside the door wakes him. Deucalion is apparently _not_ happy at Stiles’ treatment. How kind…

Sitting up when he hears the door unlock, he tries to calm his heartbeat. He’s not scared, not really. Derek will come for him, _for them_ , he thinks, subconsciously rubbing at his stomach.

“Stiles.” Deucalion approaches the bed, sitting on the edge, a kind smile on his face. Or Stiles assumes it’s supposed to be kind, right now it just looks creepy. “Stiles, I apologize for Ennis’ mistreatment of you. He was… _overzealous_ when asking you to come.”

“Overzealous? _Asking_? He bashed me over the head and kidnapped me!” Stiles is off the bed now, standing in front of the alpha leader giving his best glare. Derek would be proud of the growl he emits. “You think you’re so big and bad because you’re the leader of the alpha pack… You have no idea what you’ve done… Derek will find me. He’ll kill you. He’ll kill all of you.”

“Stiles. My dear Stiles. He won’t. He can’t.” Stiles stumbles back as Deucalion rises from the bed. “I am the Alpha of alphas. I am the apex of apex predators! I am Death, Destroyer of Worlds! I am the Demon Wolf!”

Suddenly feeling empowered, Stiles stalks forward, standing chest to chest with the alpha. “Oh yeah… well, I’m the Alpha Mate, buddy. You kidnapped me cause you wanna _use me_? Shouldn’t have killed all those emissaries _dumbass_. Maybe one of them could have told you that that spark of mine you’re so desperate to use and manipulate… it won’t work with you. You’re not my alpha.”

There’s screaming coming from behind the door and Stiles watches as it explodes from its hinges. Derek and Scott come flying into the room, claws out, eyes red. Deucalion tries to grab him, but with Derek so close, he’s faster than expected and standing behind his mate before the were has a chance. The look of bewilderment on his face has Stiles laughing. “Demon wolf, my ass,” he mutters as Derek and Scott circle the alpha leader.

Hands tug him back, but after a sudden snarl from Derek, the hands let go. It’s in that moment of distraction that Deucalion makes his move and flies past the pack, escaping. Derek roars, fiercely and Scott nods at him, taking off after Deucalion, calling for the pack to follow.

Alone in the room with his mate, Stiles takes in the anger written all over Derek’s face. With a tentative hand, he reaches for him. At his touch, Derek face melts, concern overriding all else. The were drops to his knees in front of him. “ _Stiles_.”

Stiles can hear the slight lisp from Derek speaking through his fangs, he can hear fear behind his name. Running his fingers through Derek’s hair, he tries to calm the were. “Shh, it’s okay, Der. I’m okay, _we’re_ okay…”

Slowly dropping into Derek’s lap, he wraps his legs around the alpha, pulling him in close, so close. “You found us. You’ll always find us. _My alpha_.”

Derek gasps and looks up at him. “ _My mate_.” The alpha crushes their lips together in a bruising kiss. “I lost you. You went after Scott and you were gone so long, but I didn’t think- I just thought you were with Scott. But then he came back and you weren’t- he hadn’t-”

“Ennis knocked me out. I woke up here a little while ago. It hasn’t been long.”  
  
“It was too long, Stiles. You should have never been taken. I should have been with you…”

“Please God, don’t tell me you’re blaming yourself for this. Derek, this was Deucalion. Okay? We knew he was planning something.”  
  
“Exactly! We knew, and it still happened! You shouldn’t have been by yourself! I can’t believe I-” He clutches Derek to his chest as tears start to fall from his mates eyes.

“ _Derek_ … This wasn’t your fault. It was shitty circumstance. We’ll learn from this and better prepare ourselves. The pack will train. _I’ll train_. Clearly my spark is a benefit and it’s one we need to start taking advantage of…”

“But the baby?”

“He’s okay, Derek. I can tell. I don’t think using my spark hurts him at all.”

Derek stands, lifting Stiles with him, when the pack returns. Even Stiles can hear their approach with their loud grumbles of frustration.

Scott stops in front of the pair, baring his neck at Derek. “We lost him…” Derek rolls his eyes and huffs out a breath in annoyance and Stiles rubs a hand down his chest to calm him. 

“It’s okay, Derek. We’ll find them.”

Malia laughs with a wicked grin on her face. “Yeah, there’s no them to find. Just Dick. We took care of everyone else.”

Cora crosses her arms, shaking her head. “ _They_ took care of everyone else. _We_ got here after the fact…”

Looking between Derek and Scott, Stiles doesn’t notice the rest of the pack leave. “What is she talking about?”

Scott looks at him sheepishly. “ _Stiles_ … I don’t- I’m so sorry about my reaction and walking away. I just didn’t understand.”

“Whoa back up. I mean, we’re gonna talk about that, Scott, but what does that have to do with what Cora said. What happened to the alpha pack?” 

“That’s what I’m trying to tell you… when I got back to the house and Derek said you had gone after me… we realized right away that something must have happened. Derek and I… I can’t explain it.”

“He’s _pregnant_!” Derek glares at the true alpha. “What the hell do you think happened?! Your natural instinct as a friend, as a pack member is to make sure they’re both okay!” Stiles wraps an arm around Derek’s waist and nuzzles into his side, calming the were. Derek turns to look at Stiles. “We didn’t go feral, but it was close. As soon as Scott said he hadn’t seen you, I ran. Scott was right beside me and we followed your scent and when we couldn’t anymore…”

“Freaky mate gps?”

“Yes, Stiles. I used our _freaky mate gps_.” Derek gives him a small laugh, pressing a kiss at his temple.

“So you said you almost went feral…”

Derek holds him close when he tries to pull away. “I don’t think you should look.”

“Derek.”

Scott places a hand on Stiles arm, stopping his movements. “We killed them, Stiles. Kali, Ennis… The twins… I’ve never felt that way before. You know I don’t- but I couldn’t. They _took_ you.”

“Alright.” Stiles blinks back tears, suddenly overwhelmed with emotion. Whether the reality of being kidnapped is finally catching up to him, or the idea that his mate and best friend had ruthlessly killed to get him back, he’s not sure. Just glad for the ordeal to be done, he wraps his arms around Derek, who lifts him into a bridal carry. “Just take me home big guy. We’ll sleep tonight and worry about Deucalion in the morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments give me life <3
> 
> chat with me on [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Back at the loft, Stiles is surprised to find his father and Doctor Deaton waiting at the door. He quirks his eyebrow at Derek, waiting for an explanation._
> 
> _“You were kidnapped, Stiles. Deaton’s checking you over.”_
> 
> _“And my dad?”_
> 
> _“He carries wolfsbane bullets, Stiles… if I didn’t call him, he’d shoot me.” ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whelp! sorry this chapter took so long. next one shouldn't take so long, considering it's mostly written out. just a couple more chapters until deucalion is dealt with. enjoy!
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always all mistakes are my own.*

Back at the loft, Stiles is surprised to find his father and Doctor Deaton waiting at the door. He quirks his eyebrow at Derek, waiting for an explanation.

“You were _kidnapped_ , Stiles. Deaton’s checking you over.”

“And my dad?”

“He carries wolfsbane bullets, Stiles… if I didn’t call him, he’d shoot me.”

Giving his dad a small smile as Derek carries him by, Stiles nuzzles closer to his mate.

He’s placed gently on the bed and tries to relax when the vet checks him over. “So doc? Uh, in light of recent events, do you think? Would you mind helping me with my spark?”

Stiles winces as the cold stethoscope is placed on his stomach. “I would be happy to help, Mr. Stilinski. We can discuss that more later though. For now, you just rest while I make sure you and the baby are okay?”

Nodding solemnly, he glances over at Derek and his father who are having a heated discussion. Rolling his eyes at his lack of enhanced hearing, he relaxes into the bed.

It’s only a moment or two before Deaton gives him and the baby the okay and Stiles has to suppress a laugh at the haste in which Derek ushers the vet from the loft. Shaking his head, he gets up from the bed, standing close to his dad.

Alone with his father, Stiles is surprised when he’s pulled into a tight embrace. He’s even _more_ surprised when he hears a sniffle.

“Dad?”

“I could have lost you. _Both_ of you.” He questions how his dad would have lost Derek, until he feels a hand pressed on his stomach. The sheriff had never really acknowledged the baby before, all of his concerns seemingly focused on Deucalion. To hear his voice break at the possibility of losing not only Stiles, but his grandchild too… Stiles can’t stop the flood of tears that escape him.

He can’t even remember the last time he’d cried with his father. Probably when his mom died. “We’re okay, dad. We’re okay.”

The Sheriff pulls back, holding him at arm's length. “Deucalion’s still out there.”

“We’ll find him.” Stiles feels Derek press against him from behind. “I won’t let anything happen to Stiles. Not again. Never again.”

“I know my son, Derek. You can’t promise that, but I know you’ll try.” His dad pulls him close again, bringing Derek with him. “You rest, Stiles. Take care of yourself, okay. This isn’t just about you and Derek anymore. You’ve got a baby to look out for. Stay safe.” The Sheriff lets them go and calls back over his shoulder before he leaves the loft. “I’ll get an APB out on Deucalion. I’ll let you know when I hear something.”

Stiles can feel Derek’s hands on his waist. “Deaton said everything looks fine. With you and the baby.”  
  
“Yeah. We’re good.” Turning, so he can face his mate, Stiles stares into the worried eyes of his mate. “Derek…”  
  
“Shh… you should rest.”

Nodding, he lets Derek carry him to bed. After being placed on the center of the bed, Stiles watches as the were crawls up the length of the bed, tucking in behind him, an arm draped protectively around his middle. He falls asleep to the peaceful sound of Derek’s steady heartbeat.

*****

Since the kidnapping, Derek has entered mate protection mode to the extreme. Short of that first night with Doctor Deaton and the Sheriff, no one’s been allowed in the loft. At first, he had wanted to complain, but it was short lived when he realized that Derek needed this, this time for just them, in their den.

Which is why he’s surprised when barely a week later, Derek is pulling him from the loft. “Where are we going?”

Derek looks at him with what looks like a mischievous grin. “Somewhere.”

“You do realize that I’ll be able to tell soon right. Beacon Hills is not that big.”

Stiles watches as Derek rolls his eyes. At the look on concentration on the man’s face, he can tell that Derek is trying to figure out a way out of telling him where they’re going. Finally, with an exasperated sigh, he hears, “we’re going to the house. No more questions.”

Stiles spends the drive wondering what’s going on. They haven’t been back to the house since Stiles was taken. They haven’t actually gone anywhere. Rolling down the window, Stiles breathes in the fresh air that he’s missed. Not that he’s going to share that bit of information with his mate, knowing that it would most likely make Derek feel guilty for keeping him cooped up in the loft.

As they turn down the dirt road of the preserve, Derek sets the car in idle. “Here. Put this on.”

Stiles raises an eyebrow at the blindfold that’s handed to him. “ _Why_?”

“Humor me, Stiles.”

With narrowed eyes, he acquiesces, turning so that Derek can put it on him.

Feeling the car move again, Stiles feels a nervous energy buzz under his skin. It’s only a few moments before they arrive at the house and Derek parks the car. Not needing to be a were, Stiles can tell that the pack is present from all the muted whispers.

He waits patiently for Derek to walk around the car and get him, allowing his mate to lead him… _somewhere_?

“I’m gonna take the blindfold off now. But keep your eyes closed for me, alright baby?”

Stiles shivers involuntarily at the warm breath against his ear and nods in agreement. He closes his eyes, laughing when Derek’s hands cover them. _Rude_.

“Surprise…”

Blinking a few times while his eyes adjust to the light, Stiles notices that the pack is indeed present. He wonders why they’re all looking at him until he notices the house behind them. What once stood in ruins is now fully rebuilt.

A flood of emotion overcomes him as he stares at their home. Building plans and designs are nothing compared to the beauty that stands before him. Reaching back, he clutches at Derek. “How?” There wasn’t much left to finish when he had last been there, but it certainly should have taken more than a week to complete.

Derek gestures at the smiling faces of the pack. “They worked day and night.”

Erica comes up, throwing an arm over his shoulder. “What do ya think? And you better like it cause I chipped a nail installing windows.”

He huffs out a laugh. “It’s perfect.” Looking back at Derek, he asks, “so it’s done? Completely?”

“Yeah, paints dry and everything. We can move in whenever. Just say the word.”

“Word.”

Derek laughs and pulls him close, nuzzling against his cheek. “Why don’t you go check it out first. Make sure there aren’t any changes you’d like made.” With a nod towards Lydia, Stiles loops his arm with hers as she leads him up the steps and into the house.

“Time for a tour.” He watches the pack disperse, sending a small smile to Scott who walks towards Derek.

Lydia pulls him from room to room, only giving him a moment to take in each space. Although, he supposes, there’s not much to take in when all their stuff is still at the loft. He does take a little extra time in his new bedroom. _Because they now have an actual bedroom_! He contemplates yelling for Derek when he sees the large corner tub in their attached bathroom but thinks better of it when Lydia throws him a knowing grin.

Back on the main level, in the kitchen, Stiles thanks each member of the pack for all of their hard work. His voice quivers when they bow their heads, each one baring their neck in deference.

Tears fall from his eyes at the love and respect that fills the house. He yells out “group hug!” and laughs when he’s surrounded.

The hug is broken when his stomach growls. “Sorry guys. Baby’s hungry.”

Everyone starts discussing food options and soon it’s settled that a few of them would run into town and pick up some pizzas and curly fries.

With the arrival of food, everyone grabs the boxes and settles into what Stiles hopes to be the living area. As the pack gathers around him, Stiles can’t help but picture future pack nights. Meetings, movies, games. He watches as Liam and Isaac talk about sports, as Malia and Kira discuss fighting strategies, as Erica, Cora, and Lydia _continue_ to argue over who will be godmother to the baby… 

Leaning back in Derek’s arms, he looks over at Scott who sits silently next to Boyd. There’s a conversation he needs to have, but he’s unsure of how to start. The decision is made for him when Scott asks, “Can we talk… please?”

Stiles nods and they head up to the second level. Picking a room at random, Stiles leads him into what he pictures will be the nursery. Barely into the room, Scott pulls him into a tight embrace. “Stiles, I’m so sorry. God! There’s nothing I can say that will ever make up for what I did, for not believing you. And then I left! You got kidnapped because I left!”

Pulling away from his friend so that he can look directly into his eyes, Stiles says, “Scott, listen to me. I’m going to tell you like I told Derek... this was not your fault. Am I hurt that you didn’t believe me, that you left? Yes. Do I blame you for my being kidnapped? No. So let’s just get that out of the way.”

“Okay, okay. But still… I have no excuse for my behavior, Stiles. I am so sorry. You’re my best friend, my _brother…_ ”

“Scotty, it’s alright. I can’t judge you for your reaction. You’re allowed your feelings. Besides, I know you Scotty. You and change don’t mesh well. But I knew you’d come around…”

Scott pulls him into another hug. “I don’t deserve your friendship.”

“Oh stop. Seriously, Scott. It’s okay. I mean, yes, I was hurt, am hurt. But as long as you’re good now…”

“Yes, I am. I just- I mean, pregnant? You’re a guy and I didn’t think- I mean…”

“Yeah, it was kind of a shock to us too.” Suddenly Scott drops to his knees, cocking his head to the side with a look of concentration on his face. “Uh, Scotty?”

“Holy sh- I can hear it!”

“What?”

“The baby, or at least, I think that’s what I hear. It’s like a super-fast heartbeat! Is that okay? Is the baby okay?” Scott’s voice growing more concerned with each word.

“Yeah… that’s the baby. And yes, he’s okay. Super-fast is good.”

Scott’s lips twitch in a smile and he breathes out a sigh of relief. “Stiles. One last time… I’m sorry.”  
  
They’re interrupted by a knock on the door and Derek steps through, with an eyebrow raised. “Uh…” Stiles laughs at the look on Derek’s face as he looks between Stiles and a kneeling Scott. “Everything good here?”

Scott stands, baring his neck at the alpha. “Derek, I’m so sorry for how I acted yesterday. I meant no disrespect to you or Stiles.”  
  
“Scott.” Derek steps up to the other alpha, circling his arms around the were. “It’s complicated, our packs. Because we’re both alphas… but you don’t need to submit to me. Not again. ”  
  
“You’re my alpha, Stiles is your mate, I-”

“First and foremost, you’re our friend, _his_ best friend. On top of that, you’re also _human_ , Scott. We’re not going to judge you for having feelings, even if they don’t align with ours.”

“That’s what I said.”  
  
“I know, I just- I love and respect you both…”

Stiles steps up and wiggles his way into their hug. “Are we done now? With the guilt?” He watches for the familiar smile of his friend. The one that says they’re okay, before yelling out,

“Sweet! Cause I’m pregnant and still pretty fucking hungry!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments give me life <3
> 
> chat with me on [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am soooooooooooooooo sorry that this took so long... i really hope it was worth the wait...
> 
> also, as always unbeta'd so like, what even is a 'comma'

The loft is filled with boxes as the pair prepare for their move. The only things left were bathroom essentials and food stuff. The pack is in and out of the loft, hauling their items into the moving van, unloading it at the house when it’s full. By the time Stiles and Derek have finished packing the remaining items, the only left to do is leave. With one last glance around the loft, Stiles has to wipe his eyes.

“Stiles, are you crying? You know we still own this, right? Cora and Isaac will stay here. We’ll _be_ back.”

Stiles leans into the arms that wrap around him. “I know that. I know. It’s just-- this was our home.” He points to where the couch used to be. “The first blow job you ever gave me was right there.” Pointing to where the bed used to be. “And that’s where I lost my virginity.”

“You weren’t a virgin when we met Stiles.”

“ _Anally_ , Derek! There had been no prior ‘dick in my ass moment’ until then!” He’s not sure why he’s yelling. It’s really not a big deal. All he knows is the hand that’s curled against his cheek, wiping away his tears.

“It’s okay, Stiles. You’re pregnant. It’s just the hormones.”

“God, no!” He pushes away from his mate, anger clouding his judgement. Clenching his jaws, he balls his fists at his sides, trying to calm himself. “Don’t do that okay? Just-- I know that I’m hormonal okay? But regardless of how or why, these are still my feelings, okay?”

Derek comes to him, palms up. “Okay. I’m sorry.”

With a groan Stiles leans into his mate. “Don’t be sorry. _I’m_ sorry. Everything’s just so intense right now. And I know it’s cause of the pregnancy. I just don’t want my feelings to be dismissed because of it. Not that you do that. Because you don’t. You’re amazing, Derek. Oh my God, I’m horrible. I’m yelling at you when-- mmpf!”

Derek silences him with a kiss. “I love you, Stiles. It doesn’t matter what you do or say. I’m here.”

“Okay.” With a nod, he lays his forehead against Derek’s. “I love you.”

*****

The move into the house is quick with the help of the pack. Well, it’s quick to him since they don’t actually allow him to do anything. Instead he spends his time checking in with his dad on the search for Deucalion. He likes to live by the saying ‘no news is good news’ but knows it’s not a smart play with it comes to the alpha leader. Thinking better of it, Stiles calls Deaton, asking him to come over.

By mid-morning Stiles is walking through the preserve with Deaton who’s teaching him how to properly use his spark. “As you already know, it’s all about intent, Mr. Stilinski. With your pregnancy, I think it’s quite clear just how powerful you can be.”

“Alright. So what do I do? Like if I wanted to do, like a protection spell or something?” He walks up to a tree, rubbing his palm over the bark. “Like can I make it so we know when people enter the woods? A supernatural doorbell…”

“There are wards we could place. I’m sure with your spark, you could theoretically create a supernatural barrier. It’s all very unknown right now, but we can surely try.”

After another hour, Stiles is exhausted. Whether it’s from the baby or the use of his spark, he’s not sure. Deaton checks over his work and looks pleased. “Very good, Mr. Stilinski. We should take a break now. While I’m here we can go ahead and check the baby again, then you should eat and rest.”

Deaton leaves him with some books to read, spells and incantations he can learn, but saying that ultimately, his power lies in the bond he has with Derek and in his belief for whatever he wants to happen.

The next few months fly by as he and Derek fully settle into the house. The wards have worked so far, though besides Deucalion, they don’t have any real threats. After much talk and deliberation, Stiles decided to defer a year of schooling as well as postponing the wedding, much to Lydia’s dismay.

Stiles stands in front of the mirror adjusting the shirt over his growing belly.

“Is that my shirt?” 

He yelps loudly at the intruder. “Jesus, Derek! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?” Stiles clutches at his chest dramatically. Rolling his eyes at his alpha, he continues pulling on the offending article. “None of my shirts fit anymore Derek. They’re either stretched too tight over my stomach or they won’t stay down. This is ridiculous!” Pouting, he sits on the edge of their bed.

“Stiles. Baby come on.” Stiles watches as Derek walks over, holding his hands out for the taking. When he reaches out, Derek pulls him close and leads him back to the mirror. “Look. Just look at you.” Derek lifts the shirt Stiles is wearing over his belly, placing his hands on either side. “You’re growing a baby Stiles. _Our_ baby. You could walk around shirtless for all I care. This-“ Derek rubs his hands over the large bump- “this is a miracle and I am so in love with you for this.”

Overcome with emotion, Stiles wipes at his eyes. “I’m sorry, Derek. I just-- it’s the hormones. I actually really _love_ being pregnant. I love feeling him kick. I love the look on your face when _you_ feel him kick. Sometimes though, I just wish I could wear my jeans. I’ve been in sweatpants for two months and now I can’t even wear my t-shirts.”

“Baby, don’t be sorry. You’re allowed to have these feelings.” Stiles lets Derek turns him in his arms, and stares into his eyes. “I know it’s frustrating. I wish I could do more for you. But I’m here in whatever way you need me to be.” He’s wrapped in his mates arms and pulled in for a kiss. “I love you, Stiles.”

Stiles rubs his nose against Derek’s. “I love you too. Now go away. I need to finish getting dressed so we can get to Deaton’s.”

Derek kisses his temple and nuzzles his cheek. “Are you excited to find out the sex? I mean I know we say ‘he’ all the time because you see a little boy, but...?”

“I am. I’m excited. Either way, I’m happy Derek. A little boy, a little girl. As long as they’re healthy.”

And she _is_ healthy. _She_. Their daughter. _Clara_. Thrusting his hand out, he shows his father the ultrasound picture as soon as they enter his house. “Ten fingers and ten toes! And she’s perfect!”

His father beams at them, pulling them close. Stiles can see tears in his eyes and can’t help when his own do the same. “I’m gonna be a grandpa,” his father says when he releases them, taking the picture. “This is mine, right? Cause I wanna put it on the fridge.”  
  
“Yeah dad, that one’s for you.” He chuckles as the man heads for the kitchen, dinner already made.

After dinner, Stiles curls into Derek’s side on the couch. Their fingers are twined over his stomach, just feeling the baby kick. With a big yawn, his father looks over. “Hey kiddos, why don’t you guys just crash here tonight? No point driving home when there’s an empty bed.”

Stiles looks up at Derek who nods at him. “Alright, sounds good pops.” He wraps his arms around Derek’s neck, nuzzling close. “Carry me up?” He’s asleep before Derek even gets to his room.

*****

There’s a roar and a crash. He wakes in time to see Derek fly out his window. “Derek!” he yells, but the were is already gone.

The sheriff barrels into the room, shotgun in hand. “Stiles?”

“I’m fine, I’m fine.” Running to the window, he looks out and sees Derek standing in the yard, wolfed out staring into the tree line. Following his line of sight, Stiles can see the figure of _someone_. Derek crouches low when Deucalion steps from the shadows. Stiles can’t hear what’s being said, but for some loud growling coming from Derek. “Dad, call the pack.”  
  
Running from the room, he can hear his father yell, “Stiles, you can’t— the baby!”

“I have to help Derek, dad!” And he’s out the door before he hears a response.

Derek looks back at him, eyes glowing red. “Stiles, get out of here!”

“No, you need me here.”  
  
“The baby!”

“You’re stronger with me here Derek. I’m not leaving you!”

Deucalion is closer and Stiles can hear him laughing. “That’s mighty brave of you Stiles. Risking your child’s life to protect your mate. Is Derek really worth it? I could give you so much more.”

“You’re not my mate, Deucalion! Whatever it is you think I can do for you, I CAN’T!”

“That baby you’re carrying proves otherwise.”

A loud roar rips through Derek’s lips and he stands protectively in front of Stiles. “I will kill you!”

“Oh dear, it’s nice that you think that. But the truth is, I will kill you and I will take your mate.”

Derek snarls and run towards the demon wolf, but he’s no match for the alpha of alphas. Stiles can only watch in horror as Deucalion throws Derek back. He yells at the sound his body makes hitting a tree. Energy surges through his body as he watches Deucalion walk towards the prone form on the ground.

“You stay away from him!” He hears the telltale sign of his father racking the shotgun. “Unless those are wolfsbane, those bullets won’t do anything to him.”

“He might heal, but he’ll still feel pain son.”

“You might hit Derek! Just stay back and wait for the pack.”

“I don’t know!” His mind goes through a hundred different scenarios of how to stop Deucalion, but he’s so filled with rage that he can’t focus enough to do anything. Derek groans on the ground and Stiles can see the slow smile that appears on Deucalion’s face. When the alpha wolf reaches down and pull Derek up by the throat, he sees red.

“Oh dear me. Have I upset you, Stiles?” Deucalion turns in his direction, holding Derek out like he’s a doll. Stiles heart clenches when Derek doesn’t move at all, his body just hanging limp.

He balls his fists and can’t help but wish how easy it would be if Deucalion were human. Without his alpha status, his wolf strength, he’d be nothing. He doesn’t even realize what he’s doing until he hears Deucalion groan. He watches as the were’s eyes falter from their alpha red. Stiles steps closer and he can see the muscles in the alpha’s arms straining to hold Derek’s weight were it hadn’t been before. He can see sweat building on his forehead. “Huh,” he says, like it’s nothing. “What’s wrong Deuc?”

“What are you doing to me?”

“Hmm, you sound scared. Are you scared? You wanted me for my spark, didn’t you? I’m just seeing exactly how far that goes.”

Still holding onto Derek, Deucalion drops to his knees. “What. Are. You. Doing?” The were bites out through gritted teeth.

“Leveling the playing field. Human against human.”

“That can’t be— You can’t.”

“I thought you said I was powerful.” Stiles’ voice laced with sarcasm.

“I can still break his neck, Stiles.”

Stiles can see Deucalion’s grip tighten around Derek’s neck.

“Let him go.” The sheriff stands next to him. “Let him go, or I shoot.”

Stiles can’t take his eyes away from Deucalion’s grip. “Dad, no… _Derek_.”

Derek’s body still hangs limply, but his eyes open flaring red. He groan is cut off against the hand around his throat. A shot rings out and Stiles screams as the two bodies collapse. He tries to run, but strong arms pull him back. He watches the sheriff run forward and throw Deucalion’s body off of Derek’s. He can hear Scott calling his name. _When did he get here?_ He collapses to the ground when he sees his father clutch Derek’s body. 

“STILES!”

*****

Stiles groans awake. He’s groggy and his whole body aches. His hand is squeezed and when he opens his eyes, his father is by his side. “Hey kid. How’re you feeling?”

His heart beats rabbits as he looks around the room and doesn’t see Derek. “Derek? Derek?!”

“Stiles, _Stiles_! Calm down. He’s fine.”

The door to the room flies open and red eyes immediately find his. His whole body relaxes at the sight of his mate. “ _Der_ …”

The were climbs the bed, settling next to him, careful of his stomach. “Stupid. Stiles you’re so fucking stupid.” There’s no heat in his voice, only concern. “You could have gotten hurt.”

“ _I_ could have— I’m pretty sure you were the one slammed into a tree. I’m pretty sure you were the one being choked to death!”

“Calm down, Stiles!” His father looks at him, them, and narrows his eyes. “I’m gonna give you boys a minute, but Deaton wants to check you over again Stiles. I’ll be back.”

Derek hovers over him. Hand tracing his face. “Baby? I’m sorry. You’re right.”

“What happened?”

“I heard him. When he was outside. He was taunting me. Threatening you. I couldn’t—” Stiles laces their fingers together. “I was stupid. We were fine in the house. The wards protected us. But when he said he’d take you… My back was broken. I couldn’t move. And the healing… I kept passing out. When he had me, when I saw you… _how did you_?”

Stiles shrugs and shakes his head. “I just thought about how much easier it would be if he were human. I guess...intent and all that, right?”

“You are correct in that assumption, Mr. Stilinski.” The pair look to the doorway, where Dr. Deaton stands. “I checked your vitals earlier while you were asleep, but I just wanted to make sure you feel okay before I go. Any aches and pains?”

“Not really. Just tired.”  
  
“Hmm… Yes, well, you used quite a bit of your spark in taking Deucalion’s wolf. I’ve never seen anything like it.”  
  
“So I actually made him human?”

“Well, he was human AND he was wolf. You just got rid of the wolf. But yes, in simple terms, you turned him human. You are quite powerful, Mr. Stilinski.” The doctor looks between the two. “You should rest now. The both of you. Healing a broken spine is also quite draining. Your father said to tell you that he’ll be back later. He has paperwork to fill out from discharging his service weapon.” The vet nods at them before leaving the room.

Derek rubs soothing circles on Stiles’ baby bump. Lips quirked up with every kick. Stiles looks at him, heart filled with love. “So what happens now?”

The were turns him, and settles behind, wrapping an arm protectively around Stiles’ stomach. “Now, we rest. I’m sure the pack will be over as soon as they find out you’re awake.”

Stiles sighs as he relaxes against Derek. “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments give me life <3
> 
> chat with me on [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
